


Meet My Masters!

by SylarEndLoxWalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics (Nekos Only), And Kayla became his new roommate, And Kaysen dumped her, And became extremely clingy, And he has Panic Attacks, But Kaysen and Drak want to help, Drak is nice, F/M, Kayla tried to help him but put him in danger, Kaysen adopts Sy, Kaysen and Drak still want to help, Kaysen and Drak used to go to College together, Kaysen convinces Drak to get a Neko license so that he can adopt one, Kaysen moved in with Drak, Kaysen recognizes Sy as Kayla's Kitty, M/M, Sy has trouble remembering Kaysen, Sy's Overprotective x1000, Sylar has PTSD, Sylar is in trouble, Then Drak finished College, They're best friends, and Sylar multiplies that by 50, and moved to a college that was closer to Drak, but Kayla can't take a hint, but he remembers and they both agree that Kayla got too clingy, she kept him hidden but when she abandoned him the traders found him, she works with Neko sex slave traders, so Kaysen deleted her number, then Kayla became too clingy, they agree that they need to find a bottom to make their relationship work, they clash when things go above PG, they don't go farther because they are both tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarEndLoxWalker/pseuds/SylarEndLoxWalker
Summary: Little Sy is unhappy with his Master and the company she keeps, but he's unable to break his mate's bond with his Master because he's scared of what his Master would do to him. But when His Master breaks the bond for him, Sylar's happy at 1st but quickly and suddenly starts having panic attacks and showing symptoms that very much point towards him having PTSD. Can Kayla's old boyfriend and his college roommate help Sylar? or is he doomed to a life where he lives in pain and suffering on the run from a group of sex traffickers?





	Meet My Masters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information needed to understand this AU that I've created

Location: The 1st chapter take place in New Bern, North Carolina U.S.A Where Sylar and Kayla live while the rest takes place in and around Concord, North Carolina, U.S.A Where Kaysen and Drak live. (These Locations are inaccurate and were chosen randomly these people don't actually live here)

Nekos: Humans with Cat ears and a Cat tail, usually shorter than the average human, tallest Neko was recorded at 4"5, reach age of maturity at age 21, stop growing at 15 years old, Very rare, only ~100 left in North America and only ~400 left on the planet, Nekos will originate from where their feline counterparts originate from, Alpha and Beta Nekos together make up 2% of their population while Omegas make up 98% of their population, most Nekos are kidnapped and sold as sex slaves because of their intense sex drive during heat. 

Neko License: license allowing the owner the ability to adopt/own a Neko, can be forged (usually for sex slave traders, sometimes for personal reasons).

Requirements to Own a Neko Licenses: must be 18 years and older, No large felonies, Sane of mind, Can't have been to jail, Need to have a background check.

Drak: Human, Just obtained his Neko License half a Month ago, finished college but still living with college roommate, Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, 5"9. 

Kaysen: Human, Has had Neko license for just under a year, last year of college, Brown hair, Blue eyes, lives with Drak: his roommate who's finished college, used to date Kayla, 5"5, usual clothing consists of hoodies and jeans. 

Sylar (Sy): 13 year old Omega Calico Maine Coon Neko, Was abandoned by Kayla his previous Master, Silver Hair, 4"3, has a tendency to crossdress, Has PTSD, can have panic attacks, scared of being abandoned, loves collars but hates leashes because they can cause his PTSD to kick in or can cause him to have Panic Attacks, Hates Tuxedos, Loves Maid's outfits. 

Kayla: Human, Member of Group who kidnaps and sells Nekos as sex slaves, Brown Hair, Brown eyes, Sy was the reason she convinced Kaysen to get a Neko License, Was Sy's previous master, Broke her mate's link with Sylar, Dropped Sy out of a moving vehicle beside train tracks, Didn't want Neko slave trader to find him, accidentally put him on their radar. 

Adam: appears later in the story, A member of The Neko Sex Slave Trading group that Kayla's a part of, 5" 10, Previous/2nd owner of Carstyn.

Carstyn: appears later in the story, 11 year old Alpha Fawn Abyssinian Neko, 3"9, 35 lbs (underweight for his height), Heavily abused by 1st and 2nd owners, has multiple scars (from knives, whips, belts etc...), Has chunks of his ears torn/cut out by his 1st owner.

~This Chapter is subject to be updated as i find more things that may confuse readers or things that i find people may need to know before reading the story. (Like his co-author making new characters -Kaysen)~


End file.
